Lucid
is a material type available in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Kingdom Hearts II, and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. Lucid materials contain the essence of emptiness, and are colored clear. Design Lucid materials have an Elemental material structure and are clear. The word "lucid" means "clear" or "transparent", hence their transparency. This is also reflective of the "essence of emptiness" that the materials contain. Drops ''Kingdom Hearts *'Lucid Shard': Shadow (6%), White Mushroom (100%),The White Mushroom drops a Lucid Shard if a Gravity spell is the last of three different spells cast on it. Bambi (40%/60%)At Monstro, Bambi drops a Lucid Shard 40% of the time the second time his gauge is filled, and 60% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. *'Lucid Gem': Gargoyle (4%), Wight Knight (4%), White Mushroom (10%/40%),The White Mushroom drops a Lucid Gem 10% of the time if a Gravity spell is the last of three different spells cast on it, and 40% of the time if all three are a Gravity spell. Bambi (30%/40%/60%)At Monstro, Bambi drops a Lucid Gem 30% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. At Hollow Bastion, Bambi drops a Lucid Gem 40% of the time the second time his gauge is filled, and 60% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. *'Lucid Crystal': Darkball (1%), Bambi (30%)At Hollow Bastion, Bambi drops a Lucid Crystal 30% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. In ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Lucid Shards are also dropped by the Gigant Shadow. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Lucid Shard':The Lucid Shard can be purchased for 100 munny once 30 have been deposited. Rabid Dog (6%), Trick Ghost (10%) *'Lucid Stone':The Lucid Stone can be purchased for 200 munny once 25 have been deposited. Graveyard (12%), Toy Soldier (12%), Wight Knight (8%) *'Lucid Gem':The Lucid Gem can be purchased for 400 munny once 20 have been deposited. Bookmaster (10%), Magnum Loader (8%) *'Lucid Crystal': Neoshadow (8%) Synthesized items ''Kingdom Hearts Lucid materials are used to synthesize the following items: *Dark Ring (2 Lucid Shard) *Golem Chain (1 Lucid Gem) *Master Earring (3 Lucid Shard, 2 Lucid Gem) *Defense Up (5 Lucid Shard, 3 Lucid Gem, 1 Lucid Crystal) *Crystal Crown (3 Lucid Crystal) *Ultima Weapon (5 Lucid Gem) ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Lucid materials are used to synthesize the following items: *Cottage (1 Lucid Shard) *Power Chain (1 Lucid Shard) *Dark Ring (2 Lucid Gem) *Gaia Bangle (5 Lucid Shard, 3 Lucid Gem) *Defense Up (3 Lucid Shard) *Heartguard (3 Lucid Gem, 1 Lucid Crystal) *Crystal Crown (5 Lucid Crystal) *Dark Matter (9 Lucid Shard) *Megalixir (5 Lucid Gem, 3 Lucid Crystal) ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Lucid materials are used to synthesize the following items: *Mega-Potion (1 Lucid Shard) *Mega-Ether (1 Lucid Shard) *Defense Boost (3 Lucid Crystal) *Power Boost (3 Lucid Crystal) *Midnight Anklet (1 Lucid Stone, 1 Lucid Shard) *Chaos Anklet (1 Lucid Stone, 1 Lucid Shard) *Power Band (1 Lucid Stone) *Buster Band (1 Lucid Stone) *Soldier Earring (1 Lucid Gem) *Fencer Earring (1 Lucid Gem) Gallery Image:Lucid Shard.png|A Lucid Shard Image:Lucid Stone.png|A Lucid Stone Image:Lucid Gem.png|A Lucid Gem Notes and references fr:Hyalin Category:Synthesis Items